A Night of Dancing
by Kink Fluff Angst
Summary: Stan takes Kyle out dancing. Oh the thrills they will have. STYLE.


"C'mon, Kyle!"

Stan stood, illuminated by the swirling rainbow lights. He was sweaty, black hair sticking to his head.

"I...I dunno, Stan. I mean... These shoes... I--I'm not much of a dancer. You know what Cartman says, 'Jews have no rhythm'."

"Really, Kyle? You let that bastard get to you?"

His red haired friend shrugged. Kyle tugged at a curl near his ear.

"Don't me your _self conscious_," Stan laughed and recited what would be one Kyle's gravestone. "Kyle Broflovski, one man wonder, warrior, saviour of _Le South Park_. Defeated by a night of dancing."

Kyle furrowed his eyes. "That makes no sense."

"Says you."

A second of half hearted glaring from Kyle's part.

He sighed.

"Fine."

Stan's face lit up. He grabbed Kyle's pale wrist and pulled him a long.

_What have I done?_ Kyle thought.

Stan yanked him into the middle of the dance floor, where couples and singles were grinding and dancing in a sweaty sparkly joy.

Kyle made a face. "This is chick music!"

Stan laughed. "Good chick music!!" And he began to do his thing.

Dance, I mean.

He moved swiftly with the music, the tune and rhythm. He fit so well with the dancers, and some nodded to him.

Kyle, on the other hand, was an island by himself. He didn't know what to do, and it scared him a little.

"Just move," hissed a voice at his ear. His hair stood at end.

"Stan! Don't fucking scare me like that!"

Stan laughed. "You haven't moved!" he declared with a laugh.

"I don't know what to do!" he admitted. "You ditched me."

Stan laughed again. He grabbed Kyle's middle. "Let's have some fun,"

A new song came on.

"Perfect."

Kyle's face glowed.

Stan took his wrist and moved with him. "Just move, man. There's nothing to it."

And hesitantly, Kyle took a step.

And another.

He listened to he words of the song.

He laughed.

He was high off music.

"C'mon Kyle!" Stan yelled, enjoying his friend's enjoyment.

They faced each other, dancing their own style, almost touching at times. Twirling, swirling. Stan's back brushed against Kyle's chest; it was only for a second, but it made Kyle's heart race even faster.

But they were both too high too care. High of music and drunk of the air. Stan threw his head back and laughed.

They were facing each other again, both breathing heavily. Kyle was alive, a twinkle in his emerald eyes. He grinned at Stan, who had to smile back.

Stan grabbed Kyle's hands and danced in a no-touching grind. They were getting closer.

And then Stan leaned in a little closer.

And before he could think about it longer, he landed his lips on Kyle's.

And for a moment, a moment, Kyle kissed back.

But then the high died. Stan killed the comfort zone.

Kyle pulled away, shock on his face. And with a look of horror to Stan, he ran away, scarf falling on the floor.

"KYLE?" Stan cried after him. "KYLE!"

But his red haired friend didn't turn back.

Stan, dumbstruck, picked up the green and orange scarf and sniffed it. It smelled like Kyle, it smelled like Kyle's sweat; his watermelon shampoo.

And Stan was trapped in a Cinderella moment.

Kyle ran outside, panting. He leaned over, gasping and breathing hard. He came back up, eyes closed, lips tingling. The music high ended; he was sore and sweaty.

Outside the building, the music still rang through the air. The crisp Colorado air bit at Kyle's exposed skin. He raised his hands to his neck and found his scarf missing.

"Dammit."

"Looking for this?"

Kyle whirled around to face Stan, his scarf in his outstretched hand.

"Thanks," he breathed.

"H-Hey," Stan muttered, his a breath a cloud in front of him. "Sorry. I--I guess I just got caught in the moment. Yeah. I--I, uhh...."

Kyle surveyed his scarf and looked at Stan's awkwardness. It was so out of character. "Stan Marsh, kick ass dancer, athlete, a Guitar Hero, and saviour of _Le South Park. _Defeated by a single little kiss." Kyle shook his head. "Disgraceful."

He lifted Stan's head with his hand kissed him.

After a few seconds, he ended it.

"So your okay with it?" blurted out Stan.

"Okay? I was waiting to make the first move. You can't just spring a kiss on a guy like that. Don't you know anything, Marsh?"

"Sorry, it won't happen again."

"It better not."

Stan took Kyle's hand. "Let's go get some club soda."

"Yum."


End file.
